


Love You A Brunch

by Aklusmos



Series: Sofia Reyes, Big Sister Extraordinaire [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aklusmos/pseuds/Aklusmos
Summary: Carlos is still unsure whether agreeing to meet his sister for brunch only a few days following the disaster that was his birthday is a good idea but TK, only child that he is, insisted they go to help clear the air.A follow up to my fic Birthday Surprises
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Sofia Reyes, Big Sister Extraordinaire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116707
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Love You A Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 1 of Carlos Reyes Week "I love you but stop talking" + fluff
> 
> I know I'm a day late but unfortunately real life caused some delays but I figure better late than never. Also I would apologize for the corny title but I'm not sorry at all

Carlos is still unsure whether agreeing to meet his sister for brunch only a few days following the disaster that was his birthday is a good idea but TK, only child that he is, insisted they go to help clear the air. Carlos feels like he should have let Sofia sweat it out for another week before letting her beg for forgiveness but it’s too late to change his mind now so he just lets out a sigh while trying to find a free space to park.

“Are you really dreading brunch this much? I really didn’t mean to push you into this if you’re not ready to talk to her yet,” TK is fidgeting in the passenger seat and Carlos starts feeling a little guilty that he’s clearly making TK feel bad about his part in this.

“Nah, I’m not even really mad at her,” Carlos keeps his tone light, trying to soothe TK. “I was mostly being stubborn to make her sweat it out for a bit. Besides no emergency services were availed of and nobody was barfed on so by Sofia Reyes standards the party was actually a success. You are never allowed to tell her that by the way.”

“Ok I have so many questions,” TK is looking at him wide eyed now, “but mostly how us almost having sex in front of your entire family is somehow not as bad as whatever other parties she’s thrown you before?”

“Like I said, no calls to 9-1-1 or trips to the emergency room happened so overall could have been worse,” Carlos finishes backing into a stall and puts the car in park.

“And the barfing?”

“Unless she somehow managed to barf on you without my noticing then it’s pretty self explanatory.”

“Yeah I think I would have noticed that.” Carlos is glad to see a smile is back on TK’s face and the fidgeting has stopped.

“C’mon, let’s get you properly introduced to my menace of a sister.”

* * *

They spot Sofia sitting in a booth towards the back of the restaurant when they enter. Carlos gives TK’s hand a reassuring squeeze and starts pulling him towards her table. Sofia grins at them as they shuffle into the booth.

“So glad you decided to join me little bro-” she raises an eyebrow while a small smirk plays on hers lips, “-little bro’s banging hot boyfriend.”

“Sofia!” Carlos huffs with a glare even as he hears TK break out into laughter. “You know his name.”

“Hey it’s ok,” TK’s hand finds his thigh and gives it a light squeeze. “I could definitely do worse than being called the banging hot boyfriend. Please continue to let me know how hot I am.”

“Thank you!” Sofia throws up her hands, “Finally someone who knows how to take a compliment! Carlos you could definitely learn a few things from this one.”

“Why do I feel like I’ve made a mistake letting you two meet?” Carlos groans and looks to the ceiling.

“No need to be so dramatic babe,” TK leans in to lay a small peck against his cheek. Carlos doesn’t even try to fight the smile that forms on his face.

“Awww, aren’t you two cute?”

“Sofia, I feel like you aren’t groveling enough for forgiveness after that disaster on Saturday.”

“Ok but I really am sorry about that you know?” She does look guilty and Carlos can feel himself forgiving her already. “But if you had told me you had a boyfriend I would’ve factored that into the planning in my defense. Anyways, enough of that what are you guys getting? I vote pitcher of mimosas!”

Carlos freezes slightly but TK doesn’t miss a beat, “I need about twelve cups of coffee before I can consider ingesting anything else but you guys go ahead.”

“Ok more for me and Carlos then, and the jug is always there if you change your mind,” Sofia smiles and looks down at the menu. “So when do I get to hear how you two met?”

“Really Sofia? Already? Couldn’t even wait until we ordered before starting in?” Carlos really doesn’t feel like going over their rocky beginning in what he’s sure to be excruciating detail.

“Again, if you had mentioned him before Saturday then I wouldn’t be playing catch up now.”

“We met on a call right after I moved to Austin,” TK intervenes.

“See? How hard was that?” Sofia gives Carlos a pointed look. “You’re my favourite TK, please continue.”

“I mean there’s not much to the story, we met on a call and then Carlos asked me to dance when we ended up at the same bar that night,” TK glances to Carlos with a hesitant smile, it’s clear he’s letting Carlos decide how much he tells his sister about their turbulent beginning.

“Ok, boring but cool. So where did you move from?” Sophia closes her menu and looks around for their waitress.

“New York.”

“Wow, no offense but why on earth would you move from New York to Austin to fight fires?”

“Sofia,” Carlos lets out in an admonishing tone but before he can start on a lecture their waitress arrives to take their orders.

“So why Austin?” Sofia prompts.

“My dad is actually the fire captain at my station, AFD approached him to rebuild the 126 after that silo explosion last year. I obviously came down here with him.”

“Sounds like a big job, must be tough adjusting to a new city though I can’t imagine Austin is anything like New York.”

“Yeah the first few months were rough but I think I’ve gotten used to it now.” TK shrugs a little and looks at Carlos with a grin. “This guy has made it a little easier to call home though.”

“Wait, a few months?” Sofia glances between the two of them. “How long have you been down here?”

“Hmm,” TK mentally counts up the time in his head. “Just going on nine months now I guess.”

Carlos connects the dots of Sofia’s thought process as it happens in real time so he’s prepared when she lets out an indignant squawk, “you’ve had a boyfriend for almost a year and didn’t tell me?”

“Calm down Sofia,” Carlos rolls his eyes. “You asked when we met, not when we became boyfriends. I can’t believe you call me the dramatic one.”

“Ok fine but I know you’re leaving things out,” Sofia jabs her pointer finger in his direction.

“Can I trust you not to harass my boyfriend while I go to the bathroom?”

“Your boyfriend can handle himself,” TK interrupts. “Go so I can get all the good stories while you’re not here to interrupt.”

“Why does that not make me feel better?” Carlos stands but ducks down at the last moment to press a quick kiss to TK’s head. “Behave, both of you.”

* * *

Carlos speeds through his bathroom break reluctant to leave TK alone with Sofia for any length of time, he’s nearing the booth when he overhears snippets of conversation between the clinking of cutlery.

“...and then this highschool student basically confessed her undying love for him!”

Sofia snorts into her eggs benedict, “yeah he’s always been a bit clueless when people have a crush on him.”

“Tell me about it, we were on this call the other day and -”

“TK,” Carlos cuts him off, “I love you but stop talking, she doesn’t need any more ammunition against me.”

TK blinks up at him in surprise, “you love me?”

Carlos feels himself flush, he hadn’t meant to admit that quite yet but now that it’s out there he’s not going to back down.

“Yeah, I do. I have for a while now.”

“Carlos, I-” TK wipes his hands down his thighs and glances around seemingly hyperaware of their audience. “I love you too.”

“TK-” Carlos feels his heart swell and a warm feeling settle in his chest.

“Awwwww,” Sofia rudely cuts in. “Aren’t you two the cutest?”

Carlos barely refrains himself from moaning in despair, he can’t believe he exchanged his first I love you with sister playing spectator. When he glances toward his sister she seems to clue in that this is a big moment for him and actually plays the role of a good big sister for once instead of antagonizing him more.

“Well, I’ve got to run and powder my nose or something,” Sofia scoots out of the booth. “I’ll be back in a few.”

Carlos barely gives her a glance as he takes his seat next to TK once again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spring that on you in front of my sister. It’s fine if you want to take it back, I completely understand and I really didn’t mean to pressure you and -”

“Woah, slow down,” TK cuts off his rambling. “I was surprised but I didn’t feel pressured at all, I only said it back because it’s true.”

“Yeah?” A small smile starts to grow on Carlos’ face as he gazes at TK.

“Yeah,” TK responds with a smile. “I love you, Carlos Reyes.”

Carlos surges forward to kiss him, made difficult by the fact that he can’t seem to stop smiling. He’s not alone though, TK also can’t stop smiling which leads them both to breaking out into giggles between the small pecks that they manage. He’s so caught up in TK that he doesn’t notice his sister’s return.

“Not that I’m not surprised to find you two macking on each other,” Sofia leans forward on her elbows and lays her chin on her hands, “I’m just saying some of us would like to eat without being reminded about how tragically single they are.”

“Next time we go dancing we’ll totally wingman for you,” TK leans back and slots his fingers in between Carlos.

“Oooo yes!” Sofia starts bouncing in her seat.

“Again, I feel like I’ve made a big mistake letting you two interact,” Carlos complains but his face is still sporting a smile.

“You love it,” TK smirks.

“Yeah, I do,” Carlos admits with a smile.


End file.
